G☆PC36 / Transcript
Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Takamagahara Arc. (ゴンゾ☆プリキュア!: 高天原篇 Gonzo☆Purikyua!: Takamagara-hen) Takamagahara Arc, Episode 36: Juliet and Youkai Legacy. The Inugami Blood Flows Into Veins! In the same and last scene from the episode 35 in Utsunomiya at rain time, Juliet was confronted with the mysterious man who still wore a cloak with a hoodie hide his head. Juliet had a widened expression while stared at the mysterious man. Juliet: Who are you really? Answer... Why did you ask me to come to Utsunomiya alone, when it's my place of birth where these human bastards chase us! The mysterious man then removes his hood and finally reveal his true face, which shocked Juliet. His name is Lord Capulet, and he was Juliet's long-lost father. Lord Capulet is also a Hanyou like Juliet. Lord Capulet: I finally find you, my lovely daughter. You really look like your late mother... Yet Juliet did not answer and remains silent. Lord Capulet: What is it? Can't you talk anymore? Juliet: *narrowed* You are... Are you my father, Capulet? Lord Capulet: ... "Capulet"? It was a long time. Indeed, I am a Capulet. And at least I'm really your father... Juliet... Meanwhile somewhere in Utsunomiya neighborhoods, the whole group gathered and will separate to find Juliet, the Gonzo☆Cures are going to confront Leontes and the Inugami-like Ayakashi. It was revealed that into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 10 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 9 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation, only the Gonzo☆Cures are going to fighting against Leontes, alongside with Chrno, Sei, Young Abel and Tsukune. Regina went to fight and also wants to help but Cure Sakuya stops her. Cure Sakuya: Regina, Romeo, Tybalt, Hermione, go to find Juliet. Regina: Wait! I have to help you! I can see an Ayakashi! Cure Sakuya: You make only interfere us! Regina: ... Very well, but you must not die. Or I'll come back to haunt you until you're scared! Tybalt: Regina, you have to go! We must find Juliet! Back with Juliet who confronted with her father, Lord Capulet. Juliet: But then, you are... Lord Capulet: Alive? But yes, I'm alive! Juliet had her eyes veiled by the shadows as she is confused. Juliet: But then if you're really alive... *tears streamed on face and eyes unveiled* So why did you abandon us, me and Mother! Mother died and you didn't intervene to save her! Lord Capulet: Don't misunderstand me. I don't know what happened after I sacrificed myself to save you. Juliet: So what's the point? It's pointless! That leads to what! It leads to nothing! Lord Capulet: If I didn't sacrifice myself in the fight against Montague, it must have been you and all the Capulet family who will be dead!! Juliet: *gasped* Lord Capulet: In truth, after having fought against Montague, I was seriously wounded and dying... A few days later, I've survived. So I started looking for you... But I didn't manage to found you when I thought you were all dead. I plunged into deep despair, until one day that I saw you on other occasions, but you didn't notice me. Juliet: But then, the hooded man who stopped me when I became a monster... In the flashback where Lord Capulet who wore a cloak with a hoodie, suddenly appears jumping in front of Juliet. Then, he's doing a karate chop on Juliet's head. Her shining blue eyes are back to normal, but briefly glimpsed the mysterious face so the look is not yet revealed, just only his mustache and beard. Lord Capulet: If you want to see me again, go to Utsunomiya... Juliet... Back to present suddenly, Juliet realized that the hooded man was actually her father. Juliet: It was you... But why did not you show us your true face when we were in Okinawa? And why should only me go to Utsunomiya? Lord Capulet: It is until here in Utsunomiya that you discover the dark truth about the Capulets. While Regina, Romeo, Tybalt and Hermione (who's sick because of rain), would run as fast as possible to found Juliet. Hermione stumbled on the damp floor because of her weakness, and Tybalt reached for her. Tybalt: Are you okay? You will have to not come in this state because of the rain! Hermione: I'm told you it'll be fine! I'm worried about Juliet! Lord Capulet's voice: (We Capulets, we are reincarnated as Hanyou, but...) Back with Juliet and Lord Capulet as he telling the truth while a thunderbolt was heard. Lord Capulet: Your mother, has been an Inugami. It was her lupine blood flowing in your veins, and you inherited the same physical traits of an Inugami. Juliet remembers in her subconscious, Juliet meets her late mother, Lady Capulet, in a vision, and had the same features of an Inugami, before to come back to present. Juliet: Yes, I even saw mother in my vision. Lord Capulet: You look a lot more like your own mother than I do, that's normal. You have the same hatred towards humans, and you all want to eliminate them because you are also a victim of this same persecution. You and your mother, you look alike for each other. The children always look like their parents, even if they experience the opposite. A vision shown with Lady Capulet who is surrounded by many corpses of human killed and bloodied. Lord Capulet: *as voiceovers* (Since she was a little girl, she had lost both her parents because of humans, she had only one thing: to avenge their deaths by killing many humans. Until we met, after many years.) Back to reality with Lord Capulet continue to telling. Lord Capulet: The only ones left in the Capulet family were my younger sister and my nephew who was the son of Montague himself. Juliet: (Aunt Volumnia and Tybalt...) Lord Capulet: You'll know what really happened 17 years ago... In the flashback 17 years ago, at Utsunomiya. The Capulet family live in an old Japanese temple. Tybalt was only 4 years old at the time, and lives with his mother Volumnia, they who were the Hanyou. Lady Capulet who was pregnant with Juliet, and will soon be born in 2 months. Lord Capulet: *as voiceovers* (17 years ago, we live in an old temple sheltered from cruel humans who will constantly hunt youkai... But we don't know you have the Inugami blood running down your veins. And as a result, you inherit a quarter of human blood from me, who was a Hanyou.) Lady Capulet: We are not protected from the evil looks of humans, we must kill them right away. We would be discovered at any time, and our unborn child will be in danger. Lord Capulet: No, my dear. This only aggravates the conflict between the Hanyou and the humans as well as the Youkai. Lady Capulet: Yes, but my parents were killed by these horrible humans, they were Inugamis too. I'll blow them all up for what they did to us! Lord Capulet: Don't say that, my wife! Think a little about Juliet! Lady Capulet suddenly gasping and go back a little after heard two strange sounds coming from her stomach, their unborn child was kicking. She hold her swollen stomach and felt her baby's kicking. Lord Capulet: Are you okay? Lady Capulet: Eh? I feel her moving... She then lifted her long red dress and discover these kicks from her exposed stomach, which surprised both of them. Lady Capulet had the same markings all over her body resembling the teeth and claw marks of a wolf, sign she was also an Inugami. Lord Capulet: Ooh, she really moved! His wife took his head and placed on her stomach where Lord Capulet can felt their unborn daughter's kicking and heartbeats, to his great surprise. Lord Capulet: This new life will be reborn, our hope will come back again. I promise to protect you! He kissed on his wife's swollen stomach, their unborn daughter then kicking that surprised the Capulets, he then gets up and hugged to his wife while giggling, he kissing her and then staring at her as he lays his both hands on his wife's shouders. Lord Capulet: We will preserve the Capulet bloodline! Lady Capulet's stomach grumbling noisily as she was very hungry and hadn't eaten any food, both Capulet are embarrassed and blushed. Lord Capulet: You look really hungry, the Hanyou are famous for their monstrous appetites, but for the Inugamis it's worse with an even higher appetite. Our daughter will be a real guzzler, and eat even more food than us. He then put his hand on Lady Capulet's swollen stomach, moved his hand in a circular motion, and can felt the baby's moving. Lord Capulet: *as voiceovers* (But two months later, Montague came to attack us and denounce us to our location, and I... I sacrificed myself to save you all, at the time of your birth.) Two months later where Lord Capulet as a full Hanyou form, was confronted against Leontes in order to protect his family, and mainly his unborn daughter when Lady Capulet is about to give birth to her. Leontes: Where are the rest of the Capulet family? Lord Capulet: Never, never attack you to my family! Leontes: Then I will denounce the humans of your hiding place, and nobody protects you anymore! Lord Capulet: You dare to threaten me? Leontes: I'm serious! Lord Capulet: If you're going after my family, it's up to me to kill myself !! Leontes: Very good. Lord Capulet activate his full Hanyou form in order to confront against Leontes to protect his family. Meanwhile at the old temple, Lady Capulet is very worry about her missing husband and tries to talk with Volumnia. Lady Capulet: Volumnia, where is my beloved husband?! Volumnia: He left to fight against Montague, to protect us! Lady Capulet: It's madness, he going to--- She had suddenly a water broke and hold her stomach as she got labor pains. Lady Capulet: Aaaaaaah!! Volumnia: Are you okay?! Lady Capulet: The baby! It's coming! Aaaaah! Volumnia: Hold on! She hold Lady Capulet and carry her on her shoulders. Volumnia: (Brother, please stay alive for us... The baby will be born.) Later, Lord Capulet has been impaled by Leontes' arm by pierced him. It seems that Lord Capulet is pronounced dead, according to Leontes. Leontes: *tight smile* You're already dead. We may be Hanyou, but you can not do anything against me. Exactly that was produced 400 years ago, the same murderer to the Capulet family. He then throws Lord Capulet's body to the river, and leave him for dead. Lord Capulet: *as voiceovers* (I was left for dead, after fighting against him, but I survived and was rescued by an old man who saved my life.) Meanwhile in the room with Volumnia and Young Tybalt are attended in labor, Lady Capulet is undergoing childbirth she screamed in agony. Lady Capulet: Aaaaaaaah! Volumnia: Hold on, you're almost! Lady Capulet: Easy to say!! Young Tybalt noticed something's wrong outside and felt a bad omen. Young Tybalt: Mother! There was a crowd of humans who probably want after us! Volumnia: Damn, it's not the moment! Lady Capulet: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!! The baby Juliet has just been born just after her mother made a final pushing, as she was crying, the bare arms were carrying her frail body. On the baby Juliet's naked body, she has markings all over their body resembling the teeth and claw marks of a wolf, and some physical traits from an Inugami. The baby Juliet was crying as Young Tybalt hold her in his arms. Young Tybalt: Come on sweetheart don't cry anymore, you're happy to be reincarnated among with the Capulet family. You and me, we're reunited, after 400 years have passed. Volumnia: Ooh, I can't believe it... She had the same wolf ears and tail! Lady Capulet was laying in bed as she is very exhausted after giving birth to Juliet. Lady Capulet: Juliet's crying! She needs me! But... W-Where my husband? Where is he? I want to see him! He must see Juliet, she has just been born! Volumnia: I'm sorry... Actually, he's... Civilian's voice 1: Get out, monsters! Civilian's voice 2: Shoot down those damned Hanyou! Young Tybalt: Damn! These humans found us! Lord Capulet: *as voiceovers* (I couldn't attend your birth, and you are forced to flee from Utsunomiya to escape those humans who persecuted the Hanyou.) End of the flashback in which Juliet had realized what happened. Juliet: So that's it, that you sacrificed yourself to save us before I was born. In spite of having just given birth, Mother also protect me against the crowd of people who persecute us... I remember that Mother became an Inugami to slaughter these humans, only to protect me. We're forced to flee from Tochigi prefecture and lead to the Forest of Hungry Wolves... But two months later in September 30th, Leontes attacked us, only Tybalt and his mother have escaped, and Mother... risky her life to save me as an Inugami. In the flashback two months later in September 30th, after running away from Utsunomiya and living in the Forest of Hungry Wolves. Just after separated from Tybalt and his mother in order to escaped from Leontes, in the thunderstorm time, Lady Capulet as a Inugami form, she's fighting against Leontes as a full Hanyou form, in order to protect the baby Juliet hidden in a den. Lady Capulet: (I must kill him quickly, or I risk putting Juliet in danger!) Leontes: Cursed be thou, Capulet woman!! You're not even a Hanyou unlike other Capulets, you'll die! Wild wolf you are!! Lady Capulet: No way you'll hurt my daughter!! She jumped towards Leontes, but he defends himself by thrown her away. Lady Capulet is landed on the ground while standing, she rushed to biting Leontes' head and slammed him on ground. Lady Capulet: (I must cut his throat to finish!) However, Leontes repulsed Lady Capulet away violently with his evil claws, which shocked her. Leontes then grabbing Lady Capulet and crushed her on the ground while blood was gushed from her mouth. The female Inugami groggily got up as she was bloodied due of her wounds. Lady Capulet: (Uuh, this guy... He's not like the others Hanyou... He's way too strong, no matter how powerful he is...) She rushed with rage to attacked Leontes. Lady Capulet: (I have to kill him, or my daughter's going to....) Her many wolf howling and violent beatings were heard and echoed to her crying baby daughter's ears. Lady Capulet groggily got up as she was seriously wounded, she rushed to attacked Leontes. But he repulsed her away and send her at the bloodied ground. Lady Capulet: Damn it, you'll pay me... (My beloved husband... Volumnia... Tybalt... Please, forgive me... I failed to protect you. The same tragedy had just been repeated as it was 400 years ago...) By hearing the crying of her baby daughter had the den, Lady Capulet staring at her crying baby in distress. Lady Capulet: Oh ohh, Juliet... My daughter... Leontes went to Lady Capulet and her crying daughter and is about to kill them both. However, Lady Capulet gathered all her last strengths, jumpes and bites him to the right collarbone. Leontes: What! Lady Capulet would never let go and bite him very hard, which caused such pain. Leontes: Gyaaaaaaah!! Some minutes later, Lady Capulet who's still in her Inugami form, she carried in her jaws, the baby Juliet who's keep crying. She walked slowly as she was dying, but eventually collapses to the ground and let herself perish, hoping someone will find them. Lady Capulet come back to her human form, and took slowly the baby Juliet in her arms. Lady Capulet: I'm really sorry, Juliet... There was a stormy day with lightnings and strong rains, the cries of her baby girl were echoed around of the forest, the wolf leader has heard the cries, the wolf pack are rushed to find the baby everywhere in the forest, the wolf leader and the pack have found the young mother who has serious injuries, lying on the ground. Lady Capulet, she is weak as she is lying on the ground and seen the wolf leader, Lady Capulet holds her crying baby daughter. The werewolf take the baby Juliet, it looked at her who still crying, it noticed Juliet's wolf ears and tail while Lady Capulet dies. Lady Capulet: (I did everything I could to protect you, but... I can't possibly survive... Forgive me, Juliet...) One of the wolves, the wolf has find another crying baby in the basket as it holds its mouth, the crying baby boy is Romeo who is reincarnated as a Hanyou like Juliet. Back to present with Juliet finished to realized about her both parents' sacrifice. Juliet: I can't believe it, Mother also sacrificed to protect me. I am really like Mother, who's an Inugami and feels the same hatred to humans... Meanwhile during the battle against an Inugami-like Ayakashi, it rushed to attacked the Onmyouji-Precures. Cure Sakuya: Susanoo, we must to combined our attack! Cure Susanoo: Sky and Land? Cure Sakuya: Yes! They are prepared to create their combined attack. Cure Susanoo launches herself and lands in the clouds in the sky, and Cure Sakuya stayed on the land. Cure Susanoo summoned thunderstorms from clouds. Cure Susanoo: Hope Can See the Sky Through the Thickest Clouds! Cure Sakuya summoned sharped rocks from ground as it shook and crumbled. Cure Sakuya: Life Can be Reborn in a Dry Land! Cure Susanoo and Cure Sakuya: Combined overkill, Precure! Sky and Land!! Both Onmyouji-Precures sent sharped rocks and thunderstorms towards their target and destroyed in an explosion, the amulet paper has been broken. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! It disappeared while a Divine Talisman with the power to transformed into a Ōtsuchi (Mallet). Koumori: Well done girls! Leontes: Hmm, you may have defeated Ayakashi, but... I'm afraid you might arrive too late, if the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure will... Intermission. Juliet, Hermione, Mana and Sharuru appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Amaterasu, Suzaku, Cure Heart and Sharuru appears in the second eyecatch. Meanwhile with Regina, Romeo, Tybalt who carrying Hermione on his back. Hermione: Let me down, I told you I'm fine... Tybalt: Don't be stupid! With this rain, you can't hold on! Romeo: There, we found them! They finally found Juliet and Lord Capulet, without both noticing. Juliet: Romeo and I are raised by wolves, until an Ayakashi decimated them all. I'm... an Inugami like Mother... *shook her head* Why we Capulets, we are reincarnated as Hanyou?! Lord Capulet: 400 years after the Capulet bloodline died out, our very first ancestor was reincarnated as a Youkai, he had married a human woman and had their own descendants who are half-human and half-Youkai since many generations, included myself... On the other hand, you are an exception in the Capulet family. Juliet: But how long will I live? Lord Capulet: I would say some centuries, you will age less quickly than humans. Because if you befriend humans, humans will age faster and die of old age, so you found yourself alone. We are Youkai, my daughter. Hermione: (To live longer than humans, but I, even if I die, I'll be reborn, even if Juliet, Lord Romeo and Lord Tybalt will live much longer for centuries, they will not escape their deaths.) Romeo: Juliet is, an Inugami? Lord Capulet: Your life is precious to me, my daughter. I want you to live for all that you have lost. Juliet: Do you think I'll be happy after losing what I love, including Romeo? Living without them and Romeo is useless!! Lord Capulet: Juliet, you're not made to be friends with humans. You know deep down you wanted to eliminate humans because they despise you and drive you away like a beast. Juliet: That's not what I want! I want to have real friends, and even a real family! Lord Capulet: Humans and Youkai are not made to live together! Like the Montagues and Capulets! Romeo: You're wrong! Lord Capulet and Juliet noticed Romeo and others. Juliet: Romeo. Lord Capulet: Who are you? Romeo: My name is Romeo Candore Van De Montague! Lord Capulet: Are you a Montague? Romeo: Whether I'm a Montague or not, I don't care! I love your daughter! Lord Capulet: I smell the smell of a human among you. Regina: You can drive me away and insult me because I am a selfish human girl! But, I never wanted to hunt and persecute your daughter despite being a Hanyou! I may be a human like everyone else, but I have nothing to do with these assholes, and I have respect for Juliet! Romeo: So you're the one who had to stop Juliet who was in a furious state? Lord Capulet: Juliet has the same hatred towards humans, the same as that of her own mother. She will even become an Inugami in her true form. Leontes' voice: So you survived this fight to death against me 16 years ago. Suddenly, Lord Capulet has been impaled behind, it was revealed it's Leontes who is behind all that. He had impaled Lord Capulet with his demonic arm in the form of a pointed stake. Everyone around were shocked, and mainly Juliet. Juliet: *widened and gasped* F-Fatheeeer!! Leontes: I'll take charge of you three, the Capulets! Juliet: Father! Regina: Montague! Juliet: It was you, who did that to my father! Murderer! Leontes: Indeed, I have come to eliminate all those who bother me, so that I can liberate Orochi and conquer the world. Regina: I'm going to finish with you, for what you did to my father! Montague! Leontes: Hmm, always wanting revenge, blondie princess? My project is successful, thanks to whom? It was thanks to you all, Onmyoji-Precures! Romeo: What?!! Tybalt: It's insane! We are not in cahoots with you!! Leontes: Yes, you are good accomplices for us, the Guardians of Yomi. Our Ayakashis may be defeated, but 10 Pentagram Seals were broken. But if you remain passive and see the other innocents are killed without perceiving, it will be the same. And even if you destroy the Ayakashis, Orochi will be released from the Dragon's Gate and eliminated all of humanity and the Youkai can live in peace in this rotten world. Romeo: How could you dare to say that! We understand nothing about what you say! Leontes: You are too naive, you understand what I just said. Juliet grunts fiercely, and rushed to Leontes instinctively with a death glare. Romeo: Juliet, nooo!! As Leontes make a tight smile from his lips, his organic arm turned into a cannon form and shoot Juliet pierced across her chest, Romeo and others were very shocked. Juliet falls face down on the ground, Romeo is preparing to rush to rescue Juliet but Tybalt stop him. Romeo: Juliet!! Tybalt: No, Romeo!! Romeo: But Juliet is... Leontes rushed towards Romeo and Tybalt who still carry Hermione on his back. Hermione interposed by jumped from Tybalt's back to protect them. But was projected away by Leontes. Tybalt: Hermione! Leontes: You're not able to fight, you forget that you are weakened by the rain! Hermione: *groggily got up and gritted teeth* Never mind the rain, but I never forgave you for hurting Juliet! She coughed blood violently because of her injury received by Leontes and to be sick under the effects of the rain. Regina: You damn monsteeeer!! She is attacking Leontes but he blocked her Miracle Dragon Glaive with one hand and punched her away. Hermione: Lady Regina!! Leontes: Out of my way!! He fired the beam from his organic arm as a cannon form towards Regina as she's bracing herself for the attack. The beam is too strong and it sent her flying through the building. Leontes then rushed after Regina. Leontes: You will soon be joining your old man in hell!! However when Leontes would deal with a fatal blow to Regina, someone had slashed on Leontes' back which noticed them. Leontes: What's the heck going on?! Huh?! It was revealed that Juliet goes into berserk when her auburn eyes become shining blue with pupils becomes the slits, her hands becoming wolf paws, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly and the evil side takes over with her youkai blood takes control of her mind and body. Juliet is growling like an enraged wolf while gritting her teeth and her shining blue eyes glowed. Everyone, even Leontes, were surprised at her full Youkai form. Leontes: Again?! The remaining Onmyouji-Precures along with their familiars as spirit forms, are coming shortly after but discovered the scene between Juliet and Leontes. Cure Tsukiyomi: What's going on? Cure Susanoo: That's Juliet? Cure Sakuya: But it looks like she's become a monster! Cure Izanami: Look at those blue eyes! Leontes: You're supposed to be dead! Why?! Juliet: Unforgivable! Unforgivable!! Unforgivable!!! *raise her head* RWUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Her roar in outrage that is so loud that almost everyone can hear. Romeo: Juliet! He rushed towards the berserk Juliet, before she yelled at him to not come near. Juliet: Stay back!! A heartbeat sound was heard come from Juliet, she had heart ache and head ache suddenly and clutched both her chest and head firmly as she was suffering, everyone around are confused and witnessing this scene. Juliet: Uuh uuugh aarrrh... Romeo: Juliet, what's wrong? Juliet: Aaaaah!! Don't look at me!! Don't look at me!! She is gradually turning into an Inugami that she inherited from her late mother's blood. She released her wolf-like howl, the air around everyone felt charged with crimson air which then gathered around Juliet before being sucked into her entire being. Juliet's auburn red hair grew more longer, not just on her head, but all over her body and clothing. Leontes: My god, what is this abomination?! Juliet's body bulked up as she grunts like a wolf. All of her muscles became thicker and larger. Leontes: You inherited... the same Inugami blood of your late mother?! Juliet's face elongated, her nose growing longer until it was a muzzle, like a wolf's nose. Her shining blue eyes glowed, and her claws become more larger and bigger as her arms and legs are turned into wolf paws, covered with red flames. Cure Tsukiyomi: Oh no I don't like this at all! We had seen her in this monstrous form in Okinawa, but worse! Juliet's true appearance as an Inugami is a kind of demonic beast who look alike a wolf, and her demonic personality take control her capable of killing hundreds of youkai and humans. Cure Sakuya: After my research on Youkai, it was an Inugami, a type of Shikigami emanating from a dog. Inugamis are extremely powerful, able to exist independently of their owner and even to turn against them. Juliet is closer to a wolf than a dog, and she has turned into a monster. The female Inugami howled that is so loud that almost everyone can hear. Then attacked Leontes, biting him with her jaws. Hermione was very frightened of this aggressive scene as she recapped the flashbacks where Juliet glared at Leontes and revealed her eyes become shining blue with pupils becomes the slits and frowned with anger expression. Hermione: (Impossible, I feel like I've seen the same scene before. But, is this her true form?) As Leontes thrown Juliet away, she glared at Leontes and revealed her eyes become shining blue with pupils becomes the slits and frowned with anger expression. Juliet rushed towards Leontes and slammed him. But Leontes blocked Juliet with his demoniac arm, but was bitten. He throw Juliet away. She is in four legs and in position of a angry wolf while growling while Leontes got up. Leontes: Stay back, monster! Juliet dashed towards Leontes and attacked him as her speed is faster than before and slashed him with claws while his blood gushed. Leontes starts throw his dark ball at the berserk Juliet. Leontes: Not this time here! But Juliet dodged it quickly and dashed towards Leontes again. He then smashed her with his organic arm as a hammer form, but she disappeared quickly and attacks Leontes behind, slashed and crushed him. Leontes: Damn it! Juliet is in four legs and in position of a angry wolf while growling, while her shining blue eyes glows again and launched a barrage of attacks towards Leontes. Leontes: Take this! He kept blocking, but somehow he couldn't block some of the attacks and repulsed him away. Leontes: Uoooaaaaah!! H-How?! How is this possible?! Juliet didn't answer, but instead growled and dashed towards the shocked Leontes. It was a direct hit and Juliet towards the small ghost that Leontes send it and destroyed it with her claws, landed onto the ground and glared at her foe. Leontes is still standing, but wounded by Juliet's true and dangerous form. Leontes: Very powerful, indeed. But it doesn't matter anyway. I already have my back-up plan anyway... Enjoy this power while you can, Hungry Wolf of Capulet...! He disappeared into many dark small ghostly flames as he retreated from the scene. The Onmyouji-Precures and allies wondered if Juliet is still alright. Chrno: Is that really Juliet? But she became a wild wolf! Romeo: Juliet! Juliet, answer me! Don't become a monster that you have been! Juliet then noticed Romeo and charged towards him. She unleashed her small wolf-like ghostly spirits towards them. Regina, Tybalt and Hermione dodged the attack as Regina used her Miracle Dragon Glaive deflect them, while Lord Capulet who just got up and protect Romeo from the attack. Lord Capulet: Look out!! Romeo: Capulet! Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami use their respective weapons and blasted them. Romeo deflected them with his arms while rushed towards Juliet. Lord Capulet: Don't! Romeo: No Juliet, please! But suddenly, he noticed Juliet charged towards him while growling like a wild wolf. Romeo didn't fight his lover, instead he closed his eyes as Hermione noticed it, gasped in shock and widened. Hermione: L-Lord Romeoooooo!! Suddenly, her late mother's voice was head in Juliet's mind. Lady Capulet's voice: (Juliet!) As Juliet did attack Romeo as everyone was shocked. Lord Capulet: He's crazy!! Tybalt: Brother no!! Juliet's fangs sunk into Romeo's left shoulder, bleeding. In Juliet's subconscious, as Juliet appears in her normal form, around of a vision of the past. Juliet: What was it? She noticed that her later mother, Lady Capulet, as her full Inugami form, she have killed many humans who hunted her. As remaining humans are rushed to attacked Lady Capulet, she had shredded numerous people around in order to defend herself and survive. Juliet: An Inugami? Lady Capulet's voice: Yes, the life of an Inugami is only a succession of battles, serving greedy humans. Juliet: *turn to her mother* That's you, Mother? Lady Capulet: For many generations, Youkai and humans have been enemies forever. Hanyou are outcasts from both societies, because they came from the union between a human and a Youkai. Juliet: Mother, aren't you a Hanyou? Lady Capulet: No, I'm an Inugami who is a complete Youkai. Your father's, like all the other Capulets, he is half human since he is born between an unknown Youkai father, and a human mother. Only you are semi-human since you only have a quarter of your father's human blood. Juliet: Am I, an almost complete Youkai? Lady Capulet: That said, don't let your Youkai blood take over and let loose around, I won't you to suffer the same fate as mine like those of the Capulet family... Juliet, it's up to you... Act as a true Youkai, or as a human being? Juliet: Act as a Youkai, or a human? Back to reality as Juliet was surprised while released her jaws from her lover's shoulder, noticed that Romeo backed away, holding his shoulder. Tybalt then hurriedly went to his half younger brother. Tybalt: Are you okay? Romeo: Y...Yeah, I'm fine. Juliet: Why didn't you dodge, Romeo... Romeo: I felt like I'd to accept what you were. Juliet was surprised again at his words. Blood leaked down from Romeo's shoulder to his finger as Romeo slowly went to her, but surprised that Juliet was in tears in shock, he then hugged to his lover as she returned into normal gradually. Juliet: R... Romeo... Romeo: Juliet, how long have we known each other ever since our first met, even after these 400 years in Neo-Verona? On the Rose Ball, we already know that we fell in love with each other. I always wanted to protect you from those soldiers that chased you, even though you're strong at heart. And even after 400 years have passed, that we are reincarnated as Youkai, whether you are a monster or not, you are... I really love you, Juliet! Juliet had heard these sentimental words, her tears flowed from her faces silently. Juliet: Uuuh uuuuh.... WAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! At the end of the tragic episode, as Sharuru, Raquel, Lace, Dabyi and Ai are crying in despair, it was revealed there are dead bodies on the bloody ground are shown while their souls are send to Takamagahara. It was Alice, Makoto and Aguri who died tragically, apparently they were killed during the battle to the death. Their dead bodies were disintegrated and fade away. Cure Heart hugged at Rikka's bloodied and dead body that disintegrated and fade away while crying in despair and rage, Cure Heart was also bloodied. It was Aion and Young Cain who have killed Cure Heart's friends and teammates. Cure Heart: Uuuuuh *sob* *sob* waaaaah... Aion: So, what's it like to see your friends killed in front of you? Young Cain: You may see them again in Takamagahara, but this paradise is doomed to darkness. Cure Heart: ... Unforgivable... Unforgivable... *death glare in rage* You had killed them!! Murders!!! She rushed towards Aion and Cain to attacked in rage. Cure Heart: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! She punched at Young Cain's face that surprise him. Young Cain: (My gosh, the loss of her friends turns into a ferocious anger?! But how?!) Cure Heart: Bastards, you'll pay for that! You'll pay for your life! Even if I go down with you both!! Aion: A fallen Mary Sue like you could stand a chance against me, even though you're powerless? Laughable!! Cure Heart: ...Give me back my friends...! You murders!! Aion: You going to die! Cure Heart: SHUT UUUPPP!!! WAAAAAAAAH!! Ai: *tears from eyes* Manaaaaaa!! She dashed towards Aion in hi-speed and attack him but it still didn't affect him. Aion: You're a foolish worm! He punched Cure Heart away, sent her flying to the debris. Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, Dabyi and Ai: Mana!! Young Cain then suddenly appeared in front of Cure Heart and punched her upwards to the ground. Cure Heart tried to punched Young Cain strongly, but he blocked Cure Heart's fist with his hand palm that clutched strongly. Young Cain: You're going to join your friends soon... Farewell, Cure Heart. He will then use his telekinesis power to explode Cure Heart's right arm brutally in front of the DokiDoki! fairies in brutal shock as the scene has been slowed down, and send Cure Heart away as she lose her transformation and the heartbeat sounds were heard. Then her bruised body suddenly lands on the rainy ground, before the scene returns to normal. Mana's eyes were blank and blurry, and her jaws half dropped as she is somehow dying. Aion: Whoa, she's already dead. Young Cain: She's already dead! Aion: Now we get rid of these DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, there is more to eliminate these little brats. Sharuru, Raquel, Lance, Dabyi and Ai: Uuuuh... *run away quickly* Waaaaaaaah!! Young Cain: Forget them, we have to go home. Prince Montague orders us to return to Yomi, it is worth talking about Juliet. Aion: Tch, that old fart... They then disappeared from the scene in dark auras, and the last image shown with Mana's eyes were blank and blurry, and her jaws half dropped as she is somehow dying while the rain continue to fell. Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Oboro: This tragic fate awaits us, every moment that two friends have met again, will become enemies. Gennosuke: Even after many years have passed, conflict and rivalry never cease to exist. Oboro: It is in a heavenly paradise, which has become black and darkened by darkness, that we will meet again. Gennosuke: One day or another, we forced ourselves to kill each other to survive in a hostile world. Oboro: It was our tragic destiny, to release the real darkness in this world. Gennosuke: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Takamagahara Arc. Big Shock! Oboro is Our Enemy?! Oboro: Happiness and love do not belong in this world...Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Takamagahara Arc Category:Transcripts